


Grand Conjunction

by Dovesummer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grand Conjunction 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesummer/pseuds/Dovesummer
Summary: They watched the horizon as the sun set.  Every now and again Hannibal would get up to add a piece of wood to the fire and Will felt the cold of his absence each time.  As the sky began to darken they saw two points of light, a large white one and a smaller red one, next to each other in the night sky, nearly touching.Or: In honor of the Grand Conjunction last night, I wrote this short piece of fluffiness.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 72





	Grand Conjunction

They pushed together two patio lounge chairs, lit a fire, and bundled themselves under blankets as the sun set, waiting to see the grand conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn. Hannibal made wassail, and they were sipping mugs of the warm beverage as they waited. 

“It’s been nearly 800 years since this conjunction was visible from earth,” Hannibal said. His arm was around Will, pulling him close. “The planets will be 0.1 degrees apart and will appear as one.”

“That’s still millions of miles apart,” Will said, softly. 

“Perhaps that’s not so far,” Hannibal hummed.

“No?” Will arched an eyebrow at him, scooting closer to guard against the cold. Hannibal radiated heat; he was like a human furnace and Will was constantly drawn to him for warmth. 

“I believe you once said the light of friendship would not reach us for a million years. And look at us now.” 

Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “You’re such a sap.” Shifting his mug to his other hand, he gripped Hannibal’s thigh under the blanket. They watched the horizon as the sun set. Every now and again Hannibal would get up to add a piece of wood to the fire and Will felt the cold of his absence each time. As the sky began to darken they saw two points of light: a white one and a smaller red one next to each other in the night sky, nearly touching. 

“Were they supposed to be larger?” Will asked, sipping his wassail. They were smaller than he’d expected - two tiny focal points in the night sky floating above the horizon. 

“They’re still millions of miles away,” Hannibal said, earning himself a fond glare. 

“They’re not quite one, are they?” Will asked. 

Hannibal shook his head. “Not quite, but very close. Two entities that blur together but manage to maintain themselves.”

“If you’re comparing them to us, I’m not sure we were as successful.” Will tilted his head to kiss Hannibal’s jaw. Hannibal smiled, his eyes reflecting the fire; monstrous, red, smoldering. Devastating. He set down his empty mug and shifted onto his side to run his hand through Will’s hair. Hannibal’s nails running lightly across his scalp never failed to elicit a shudder, no matter how many times Will had felt them. He moaned softly, tilting his chin up until their lips met. It was soft, closed-lipped and entirely too chaste. He nipped Hannibal’s bottom lip.

“That’s my mongoose,” Hannibal said and Will laughed in response, moving closer. He was on the edge of his chair, as close to the other man as possible without moving into his space. Hannibal moved to the opposite edge of his own chair, distancing himself, before lifting the blanket. It was the only invitation Will needed. He set down his mug and moved to fill the empty space. Hannibal tucked the blanket around them again and Will curved himself so that his head rested on Hannibal’s shoulder and his arm curled around his chest. He breathed contentedly and pulled himself closer, kissing along Hannibal’s jaw until the other man turned to meet him. 

The night was cold, but the fire was warm, Hannibal was warm, and Will’s hands traveled under his sweater, gripping at skin. The cold made the night quiet, and all Will heard was the crackling of the fire and the soft sounds they made as they pressed ever closer together. They were alone under the vast night sky as it filled with stars; two tiny points of light blurring into one.


End file.
